Chuck Vs The TALK
by OldDarth
Summary: This is a one shot showing the TALK from Episode 2.03 from Casey's viewpoint. Spelling is Canadian based, eh! My first piece. Reviews welcome and appreciated! Note: I do not own Chuck.


The TALK

Casey broke down his weapon trying to cool down after the train station debacle. Bartowski was a pain in the ass to be sure. His methods were unorthodox but Casey had to grudgingly admit the kid was doing a pretty job overall considering his lack of training. The Team Bartowski mission success rate spoke for itself. It was that, more than anything, that kept Casey from inflicting discriminatory damage on the nerd. At first. Now, much as he hated to acknowledge it, the kid was starting to grow on him. Hell, if the second Intersect had not been booby trapped, Casey doubted whether or not he could have carried out the termination order.

That was bad. Very bad. For now Casey was going to let the scenario stew. Things change. Who knows how long before the next Intersect is ready? In that time, new players could be in place. Beckman could have moved on. Different mind sets. Different objectives. Bartowski may be deemed too valuable an asset to destroy. Or, more as likely, get himself killed in the field. An alternative exit strategy like he had suggested before could be more palatable down the road.

If all things did stay the same by the time the next Intersect was ready, Casey would be better prepared. He would make sure he had some alternative and attractive exit strategies. And if push came to shove, well some stink would be raised. Casey hated the first termination order. It offended his code of honour. You do not dispose of an asset that has served the country above and beyond the call of duty. Just like you never leave an injured comrade behind. The protection of the greater good is fine but when there are other options available, death should be a fall back position, not the primary choice.

Anyways, that is a problem for down the road.

Right now he needed to decide what to do about Walker and this Bartowski nonsense. It was bad enough Bartowski was compromised. Now, obviously, so was she. The failure to take out the Fulcrum agent said it all. She knew it. Larkin knew it. Hell, even Bartowski was field savvy enough now to pick up on Walker's failure.

Casey's first reaction had been to include Walker's lapse in his report. Once Beckman read it Walker would be reassigned. No formal request on his part needed. The report was complete, waiting to be sent. But he sat on it. He wanted to see what Walker did next. If she carried on like nothing had happened then he would send his report with the lapse included. If Walker stepped up, owed up to her mistake, and took corrective measures well then maybe the team was salvageable.

His money was on Walker to step up.

Damn! That girl was irritating. How could she be so professional in every aspect of her job except with handling Bartowski? She rivalled Casey in every aspect and exceeded his skills in one or two areas. But Bartowski was her Achilles Heel. Decisions that should be straight forward about assets were always so complicated with her and Bartowski. Her service record was exemplary and yielded no clues. Where ever this behaviour was coming from it had to be background related.

His reverie was interrupted by Walker's approach to the work bench. Casey felt his anger flare and he knew if he opened his mouth an argument would ensue so he kept quiet. It was her play. He kept his focus on the weapon.

'I know I hesitated. I let my guard down momentarily and it was a mistake. But I can protect Chuck.'

He could see she was tightly wound up and steeling herself for his reply. He enjoyed her discomfort for a beat and then nonchantly said, 'Hand me that chamois will ya?'

Walker grimaced, tossed the clothe to him and left the workroom. Casey hurried up his pace with the weapon. If Walker was going to have a talk with the asset, Casey did not want to miss any of any of it.

Casey settled himself in the chair by the main console of the Orange-Orange underground command center. A plate of Oreos, a childhood vice he had never been able to shake, and a glass of milk in hand. He accessed the monitoring system and switched to the Bartowski apartment cameras. Bartowksi was out in the courtyard sitting by the fountain. Casey zoomed the camera in to get a better look. It was obvious that Bartowski was upset. The sad puppy dog look was in full mode. Bartowksi seemed to playing something over in his mind. He would occasionally make slashing gestures in the air; underlining thoughts. It was pretty obvious that he was rehearsing a speech of his own. Casey dipped an Oreo in the milk and let the soggy cookie slowly dissolve in his mouth. He grunted in approval. One way or the other it was certain that Walker and Bartowski were going to address the issue that caused the symptom of the train station hesitation. Casey settled into the chair, dunked another Oreo, and waited for Walker to show up.

Walker walked into the courtyard a few minutes later. Casey watched as she stopped for a moment, took a deep breath, and then moved to sit beside Bartowksi. His anticipation for what about to transpire rose. Casey got ready to keep score. He was curious to see who was going to take the most hits here. A couple of months ago it would have been Bartowski but he had learned a lot and was becoming more field savvy all the time. Casey's only question now was who was going to take the lead? Walker and Bartowksi made some small talk and then tripped over each other verbally as they both tried to start talking at the same time. Bartowksi recovered first.

'Look we both know how I feel about you, so I'm gonna shoot...straight.'

_Score one for the asset._ Casey grunted in approval again.

The shoot straight remark was clever. He could see by Walker's expression that she realized that this was not going to be a typical Bartowski conversation. It was Bartowksi's way of telling that they needed to deal with what happened at the train station. The kid was definitely a quick learner in the life of a spy.

The talk turned out to be a one sided slaughter. As Bartowksi made his points Casey could see Walker gave up any attempt to interrupt. How could she? Bartowksi kept saying all the right things. All the things she probably was going to say. Except for the no future together part. That was something she had not contemplated or anticipated from Bartowksi. It was a masterful job by the asset. Oreos gone, Casey tipped the remainder of his glass of milk to the monitor in a salute. Everything that needed to be said was said and more. Of course, the looks they gave each other afterwards belied their true feelings but for now Casey was satisfied.

He emailed his two reports to Walker, his first version and the final version which omitted the incident. Now he wondered how long that little tete a tete would hold. It was obvious to even the morons at the Buy More how Bartowksi and Walker felt about each other. But like the termination order Casey was willing to let things stew. Things change. Shit happens. Walker and Bartowski's feelings could change for one another though Casey doubted it. Especially on Bartowski's part.

Casey had his own selfish reasons for not breaking up the team. The missions they had together were great. A nice variety compared to the usual fare he got. Casey realized that he was compromised too.

'Idiot.', he muttered out loud.


End file.
